The Pre-Engineering Summer Research Program is an intensive research program designed for disadvantaged high school students. In 1991 the scope of the program was expanded to include elementary and secondary science teachers in its mission to stimulate interest in pursuing careers in biomedical research, biomedical engineering and science fields. The dual nature of the program, incorporating students and teachers, actually centers on a common goal: to make science accessible and meaningful in the lives of disadvantaged students and to encourage them to pursue careers in the science fields. Another major goal of the program is to improve the quality of science teaching and introduce science teachers to new technology and research. This will enhance and strengthen the development of classroom materials and allow teachers to form partnerships with scientific faculty mentors. Participants attend academic sessions and seminars. They work with research mentors on a hands-on research project for which participants must present an oral presentation and final research report. Also, the participants are allowed the opportunity to become familiar with biomedical facilities and career options. A comprehensive evaluation of the research program is performed during the last two days of the program and final reports based on the research projects are submitted. Additionally, evaluation from within the program during the six weeks is ongoing assessing the strengths and weaknesses of the program to ensure its success.